Truth or Dare or A Titan Party!
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: The titans have defeated Slade, so Robin throws a party. My first TT rated T lol. It gets pretty wild... bbrae, robstar, cybee, jinxkf, bfaq, ters. Loveydovey...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare…**

Hullo People! I am back… this time with a rated T! (dances around) Anyway, Here we go…

Raven sighed. She was attempting to read her book in peace. But all attempts failed. She looked around, only to find an annoying Beast boy gazing at her. She blushed slightly, because over the years, he had grown taller than her.

"Wat'cha reading?" he said.

For a minute she had hoped…

" Nothing that concerns you"

" Come on! You _have_ to be exited for tonight…"

he was referring to the party Robin was throwing tonight, for celebrating the defeat of Slade. Loads of Titans were coming. Much to her annoyance.

I know it was short… wait for number two 4 things to heat up! ( cackles evilly)


	2. Chapter 2 or the games begin!

**Truth or Dare**

On with the chappies! Okay, sorry it was too short, but this will change your mind! Ps, Terra falls in love with the least person you will think! (I know you r gonna luv it!

DLING DONG! Oh. My. God. Raven knew that the loud Titan members would arrive at any moment. She prepared to flee to her room. " Yo Raven!" Darn. NORMAL POV. 

Aqualad and Speedy had let themselves in. " Hey, when is this party gonna start?" Aqualad yelled. Starfire floated in. " Ah friend! Welcome to our party!" she squealed. " Y'all better let everyone else in!" Cyborg said. And in tumbled Jinx, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Blackfire and Terra.

Jinx immediately began an immense chat with Raven. " So… anyone you like?" she asked. " Pointless question." Answered the goth. " Har har, very funny I know that you do!" " Whatever."

In the other corner, Blackfire and Aqualad were talking about her past. "Decided to change your nature, huh?" he asked her. " Being a villain is too hard." She replied, not taking her eyes off him. You can see where this is leading Before Robin could start to speak, Cyborg announced, " Who is up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

(Cackles evilly again) Can you see the blooming emotions? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 or a couple blooms

**Truth or dare**

Hola peeps! I hope you like where this is going!

Everyone except Raven immediately rushed over to the couch and sat down. Beast boy went over to her and pleaded "Come on, Rae, please play with us!" Raven rolled her eyes. " Okay, fine. But only if you stop bugging me while I read." Beast boy lept in the air and nodded vigorously. Raven reluctantly went to the couch and sat down next to Jinx and Blackfire. " Since it was my idea, I go first." Cyborg said proudly. "Okay… Jinx! Truth or dare?" he began. "Truth" "Do you like Kid Flash?" Jinx blushed. " Well, umm… yea… I guess." Kid Flash smiled as Speedy whooped with laughter. Jinx plotted her revenge. "Speedy," she said slyly " Truth or Dare?" She had clearly caught him off guard. "Dare" was his answer. " I dare you to kiss Terra on the lips for ten seconds." Now it was Robin and Cyborg's turn to whoop. Speedy turned bright scarlet. He walked over to a crimson Terra and placed his lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After ten seconds, they parted. Everyone was staring. " WHAT?" They both said at the same time.

"Get a room!" Was their reply. " All right. Now Robin… truth or dare"

How was it? Did you like it? I hope so, because things get better… READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 ooh lala

**Truth or Dare**

Hehehe… you should see the evil grin on my face…

Robin answered " Dare" " I dare you to sleep with Starfire tonight." Was Speedy's dare. Robin turned pink. " Fine" he said softly. He went over to Starfire and took her hand. Then he led her to his room. But Just before he left he asked Aqualad 'the question' " Truth." He replied. " Who do you like?" Aqualad stumbled on his answer " B… B…" "Well?" " BLACKFIRE!" he said (rather loudly) 0.o

"Okay, I'm done." Said Robin, and he exited the room with Starfire. " Aqualad now was thinking of a victim… " Cyborg! Truth or dare?" "Dare!" He said proudly.

"I dare you to make out with Bumblebee" he snickered. Cyborg and Bee opted for the Kitchen. " Blackfire, Truth or…" Blackfire finished the sentence for him. "Dare!" " I dare you to go spy on Robin and Starfire!" Cy barely could finish before exploding with laughter. ' What? That would be invading their privacy!" She exclaimed. " Either that, or you and Aqualad have gotta make out in the bed!" Everyone, including Raven smirked. " Uh… I vote for number 2" she said slowly. " Well, go on, you two!" said Beast boy. Cyborg and Bumblebee left for the kitchen. Blackfire put on one of her evil grins and selected the next Titan to become her victim…

Oh, I can't believe how evilly creative I am! Next chapter comes some BB/Rae fluff. Ta Ta for now!


	5. Chapter 5 or fluffy fluffy fluff

**Truth or dare**

Ok, WARNING! Things start to get pretty steamy in this chapter! Just warning you of my evil plot! Hehe.

Blackfire waltzed to the center of the room and asked the dreaded question.

"Raven, Truth or Dare?" she said grinning the 'blackfire evil grin' Raven sighed. "Truth" she said in a monotone.

"Who do you like?"

Silence.

"Raven?"

' Mumble mumble"

" What?"

" Beast boy." She said softly.

More silence.

"I KNEW IT!" Screamed Jinx

Raven turned a bright, dark scarlet.

Before she could stand up, Beast boy walked over to her and placed his lips softly upon hers. The color on Raven's face deepened as he pulled apart from her. All the other Titans faded out. In that one moment, all they could see was each other.

"I love you, Raven" he said

" I… I love you too' she said blushing.

He walked over to her and took her hand.

Just as they were leaning in …

" Let me get the camera" A sarcastic Terra was heard and the two were brought back to reality. Jinx chuckled. "Blackfire, isn't it time you proceed with Aqualad to the _guest room?_" She said casually. "Um, yeah." She said and strolled out with Aqualad.

"I am so bored. Why don't we go play some _Let's sleep_?" Terra said.

All agreed.

"Who's gonna sleep with who?' kid flash said.

Yet again, more silence.

Hee hee! This is so fun to write that I am planning to make a sequel!


	6. Chapter 6 or zzzzzsmack!

**Truth or Dare**

I am happy. You guys have made me really happy by reviewing, so I am gonna make this chapter WAY longer than previous ones. Tee hee.

_Recap: Yet again, more silence._

"Okay, Let me repeat that: Who's going to sleep with who?" Kid Flash said, with an annoyed grin on his face.

"Well, we can cross out Starfire and Robin. They are asleep in his room." Terra said with a giggle.

"That goes for Aqualad and Blackfire too!" Speedy said. "They're in one of the guest rooms."

"I don't see how Cyborg and Bee can sleep together" mused Jinx.

"Why?" asked Beast boy, curious. "Because he sleeps on a piece of metal!" she yelled.

"Who sleeps on a piece of metal?" Cyborg just came in with Bee in his arms. Her lipstick was all over his face. "If you are talking about me, I do NOT! That is only while I'm recharging. I sleep on a normal bed just like you." He said, picking up bee in his arms, bridal style. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am gonna take my girlfriend and not disturb you any longer" and with that he left.

" G… girlfriend?" Terra and Jinx stifled a giggle.

" Well… Jinx and I could use Starfire's bedroom" Kid Flash said slowly.

" Done deal." Raven said sarcastically. So Kid Flash picked up a very flustered Jinx and left for Starfire's bedroom. "Terra and I can sleep in the other guest room." Speedy said, and he headed for the door with Terra.

"Toodles, you two!" she said, and then she exited.

Now, Beast boy and Raven were left alone.

" Uhh…" Beast boy began.

" It's alright what you said, just…" Raven started.

"You don't believe me?" Beast boy said. "It's just that… no one has ever loved me before. I can't bring myself to believe that anyone can love…"

Beast boy cut her off by placing his lips once again upon hers, pulling her into an intense kiss.

Raven's eyes closed as she returned the kiss, and their lips parted a few minutes later.

"I love you Raven! How many times do I have to tell you? Even if you don't believe me, at least you know."

And with that, he started walking away. He stopped short when he felt Raven's arms around him.

She was… crying!

" I… I'm sorry! I am so sorry that I didn't believe you! Please forgive me!" she sobbed.

Beast boy turned around and faced her. The moonlight was shining behind her, and he smiled.

"I'll forgive you." He said.

And with that he grabbed her hand and brought her to her room.

Do you want to have a peek in Robin's room? I know you are just DYING of curiosity! Here we go…


	7. Chapter 7 or in the bedrooms part one

**Truth or Dare**

Hi. I only finished writing this story yesterday and I already have a LOT of reviews. (I am so proud!)

_In Robin's room (hehe) _

Robin sighed and turned over to face Starfire.

She was asleep in her nightdress, cuddling against his warm body.

He pulled her closer to himself, wishing he could tell her how he really felt. Suddenly, her vibrant green eyes fluttered open.

She looked up.

"Robin?"

'Yes, Starfire?"

"Why am I here? And why are you holding…"

Robin, embarrassed, let her go.

"It's wonderful that you are holding me. It is actually very enjoyable."

Robin was caught off guard.

"Starfire?"

'Yes, Robin?"

"I… I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."  
"I have strong feelings for you. Stronger than I have for the other Titans.

I mean, they are my friends and I care for them but…"

"Yes… go on…"

" You are special to me." He finally said.

"Robin, I feel that way for you as well"

Silence.

"Starfire, I love you."

Starfire's eyes widened as he placed his lips upon hers pulling her into a sweet, loving kiss.

She returned the kiss with passion, putting her arms around his neck.

His hands fingered through her hair.

The kiss ended, and Starfire blushed.

"I love you also"

With that, Robin smiled, and they kissed again, this time more passionate.

As they made out, the other couples were doing something similar…

In the guest room 

Blackfire and Aqualad were making out, pausing to breathe once in a while.

Blackfire was so fond of her new boyfriend, that she could not even describe it.

Soon, she fell asleep in his arms.

Aqualad noticed, and so he kissed her forehead once more, and said

"Sweet dreams, love"

And he joined her in the land of slumber.

In Starfire's room 

Speedy was just about to go to sleep when Terra tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well, about that kiss…"

"It was just a game" he said coldly.

Terra, hurt, did not continue the conversation.

"It was just a game, but I meant the kiss."

Terra turned around only to be grabbed in a hug.

She looked up, but she felt warmth on her lips.

He was kissing her!

Silently thanking God, Terra returned the kiss.

Soon, it became more passionate.

That night, another couple had bloomed.

In Cyborg's Room 

**Ho ho! You are going to see this next!**

**Be patient! XP **


	8. Chapter 8 or The end or WAFFLES!

**Truth or Dare**

Ok, people, I am really hyper today, and this is the final chapter of the story, so I am gonna make the ending hilarious!

_In Cyborg's room._

Cyborg looked at the sleeping figure beside him.

He really loved her.

But something was making his night all wrong.

Something called hunger.

His stomach growled, and he knew what he wanted.

'Waffles… mm… waffles…'

But that would mean he would have to leave Bee alone.

Cold, scared, in the dark…

"No! I will not go!" he thought firmly.

'Waffles… WAFFLES!' his stomach yelled.

Now his mind was totally mixed up.

"Waffles, aw… I can't leave Bee… waffles… ARGH!"  
Decisions, decisions…

In the other Guest Room 

Jinx and Kid Flash were sound asleep.

Jinx stirred.

"Kid Flash?"

"Hmm?"

So he _was_ awake!

"Uh… I wanted you to know…"

"Yes?"

Jinx could feel the heat rise in her pale cheeks.

"I… like you. A lot."

Kid Flash turned to face her.

"Jinx…"

The moonlight was shining upon her pink hair.

That made Kid Flash turn pink.

"I… love you"

And with that, he lent over and kissed her.

Her eyes became as wide a dinner plates, and she turned scarlet.

She returned the kiss.

And gradually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

At Raven's door 

Raven clutched Beast boy's hand tighter as they walked to her room.

"Here you are." He told her sweetly.

Raven opened the door to her room.

'Beast boy, I…"

"Don't apologize again."

Raven turned around.

"Could you stay with me tonight?"

Beast boy was surprised with this.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She paused for a second.

"I need you to protect me."

She then rushed into his arms.

"I'll stay" he said, as he walked into her room.

They lay upon her bed, and he asked her:

"What are you afraid of?"

"I have… nightmares about you."

She began.

"Everyone is in the Tower, having fun, but you're not there. So I ask Robin where you went.

He says you left.

Because of me.

So I go out to look for you, but then…

I find you beaten and shot in the head!

All because of me!"

She started crying.

Beast boy stroked her hair and said

"Raven, I would never do something like that! I could never leave you!"

And with that he kissed her.

When they parted, Beast boy spoke

"I love you!"

Raven, reassured, fell into a deep sleep.

Beast boy joined her with a smile on his face.

The next day 

Cyborg and bee were the first to awaken.

She stretched.

"Moan…moan"

"Sparky? Is that you?"

"Need WAFFLES!"

"Yup, that is you."

He ran to the kitchen and fixed himself a colossal plate of waffles.

Soon later, the Titans woke up. As they were proceeding to the kitchen, Cyborg lost control of the plate

The titans entered the kitchen and…

SPLOTCH.

The syrupy, gooey waffles fell onto their heads.

"Oops…"

Hehe.

THE END 

That was a very sweet ending! Not to mention gooey… See me at my sequel!


End file.
